Utilizing the Dorm Showers
by tobe-kabaji-usu
Summary: Yuuta realizes the advantage of dorm showers, and puts it to good use. Warning: smut. Pairing: YuuMi.


**Title: **Utilizing the Dorm Showers **Fandom:** Prince of Tennis **Pairing: **Fuji Yuuta/Mizuki Hajime **Rating: **Smut. **Disclaimer: **Not mine. **Notes: **I was attempting to get a better grasp on these characters, and try a new, more indepth, detailed style of writing. And this is how the finished product turned out. Comments and criticism are appreciated.

Steam swirled lazily towards the ceiling, encouraging every surface in the shower to sweat. The youth ran a slightly calloused hand through his jet black hair, arching his back, sighing contentedly as the hot water poured over his toned body, massaging the tension out of his muscles. He leaned forward until his forehead touched the cool tiles of the shower wall, allowing the water to caress away all the unpleasant events that had occurred that day. He breathed deeply, the sweet scent of his shampoo lingering in the misty air, clearing the remaining wisps of frustration. Sighing in resignation, he braced his hands on the wall and slowly pushed his body back, until the water was once again embracing his upturned face.

-

The door to the dorm showers swung back silently on its oiled hinges, a slight whoosh the only audible sound it made, inviting the well-built teenager to enter unnoticed. In a matter of moments his eyes had adjusted to the thick steam embracing the showers. A well-muscled arm flexed pulling the towel from behind his neck, slightly ruffling his short hair. Stepping lightly towards the sound of running water, a shock of surprise ran through his body as recognition dawned on him, causing his body to flush and react lustfully towards the other. His eyes had a fiery glaze as he purposefully strode forward, keeping his footsteps soft.

-

The data player's eyes opened wide, revealing a hint of fear, as strong arms entwined around his waist, pulling him back, flush against a broad chest. His eyes opened even wider in shock and confusion when he felt the other's hardened penis against his buttocks. A gasp of breath escaped him, alerting his anonymous admirer of the affect that he was having. He groaned in embarrassment, urging the blush that tinged his cheeks to recede, as his cock persisted in becoming harder, softly curving upwards towards his navel.

-

A wicked gleam lighted the brunette's eyes, as his ears delighted in the sound of the moan. Licking his lips in anticipation, he lightly caressed the raven hair surrounding the excited cock. Swirling a few strands around his fingertips, he flicked his tongue against the shorter boy's ear, before exploring lower, firmly gripping the bulging penis between his fingers.

-

His eyes fluttered shut as his body refused to cooperate with his will. He bit on a clenched fist as the stronger boy licked a moist trail along his ear. Pain produced fireworks behind his closed eyelids, lasting only a moment before becoming overwhelmed by a roaring fire quickly spreading through every vein in his body. The slowly increasing momentum and the slightly increasing pressure from the hand surrounding his erection drove every other thought out of his mind; a blinding white light blew his mind as he came on the tiles.

-

Stray black hairs tickled his chin as his senpai collapsed back against him, heaving deep breaths. Steaming water trickled tranquilly over their bodies, invading every curve and crevice. Resting his hands around the smaller boy's waist he pulled him closer, burying his nose into the soft dreadlocks framing the face he adored. He inhaled blissfully, savoring the sweet smelling shampoo lathered in the black tresses.

-

Regaining his equilibrium and sense of mind, he rejected the arms supporting him, and turned around, taking a step back. Shaking his hair out of his eyes his gaze froze as recognized his admirer. "Yuuta…" his lips formed the word, but his voice denied the name to be heard. His eyes narrowed menacingly as the shock subsided. Clearing his throat, he turned away, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. _Nobody made a fool of Mizuki_, his pride stormed, but reason argued back, _but what if he meant it and it wasn't a ploy to humiliate you? _

-

Hurt pierced through Yuuta's heart, he had known that there was a chance he would be rejected, but he hadn't actually thought that Mizuki _would _reject him. He closed his eyes, concentrating on easing the pain into the darkest depths of his soul. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, ready to leave. But he couldn't help glancing one last time at Mizuki. Noticing the crease between Mizuki's brows, and the way the shorter boy was biting his lower lip, he couldn't ignore the signs of frustration. Yuuta's resolve was torn apart by Mizuki's obvious confusion, and before he could stop himself he held Mizuki in a firm embrace, his lips pressed in hope against Mizuki's soft pink curves, his tongue willing them apart.

-

Mizuki's lips parted willingly, hungrily, at Yuuta's insistent sucking on his lower lip. The kiss began tentative, building in climax as their tongues battled for possession of the other. The lust-filled kiss lasted until both youth's clung together panting for air. Relishing the new feelings they had awoken in each other.

-

Yuuta's smile, as he hugged Mizuki close, promised more pleasure to come, but for now he would be patient. Scaring Mizuki away was not an option he was willing to take. A determined gleam transformed his eyes as he began deciding how best to utilize all aspects of dorm living to accomplish his goal of winning Mizuki.


End file.
